nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse Walsh
Jesse Walsh is a character in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (film), A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (novelization), A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (book adaptation by Bob Italia), and Jesse's Lost Journal. A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (film) He is the main protagonist in A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge. In the movie universe, Jesse is one of the rare male leading protagonist of the film who faced Freddy. He moves into the house previously owned by Nancy Thompson and begins to have nightmares that involve Freddy Krueger. Every night, he would dream of the room he's in, being burning hot. Freddy would possess him and kill in his body. Background Jesse Walsh is a High-school student who moves into Nancy Thompson's old house on Elm Street with his family and begins to experience nightmares about Freddy Krueger. Kill for Me Freddy enacts a plan to possess Jesse, using his body to kill in the physical world, slowly gaining the strength to manifest his form physically. Freddy uses his powers to kill Jesse's abusive coach and attempts to kill Jesse's sister, though Jesse is able to resist. He confides his fear in his friend Ron and asks him to watch over him while he sleeps but as Ron himself passes out, Freddy manifests and murders Ron. Jesse retreats to his girlfriend Lisa's house during a party, but Freddy again takes control, trying to kill her. Jesse fights back against his control and Freddy instead turns on the other teenagers present, murdering 6 party guests. Freddy travels to the boiler room where he would take his child victims while still alive. Lisa confronts Freddy and Jesse is able to finally regain control, exorcising Freddy. After this incident, while travelling on the school bus with Lisa, their friend Kerry is impaled through the chest by Freddy and the bus careers off the road, revealing Freddy is still alive and has again trapped Jesse. His fate is left ambiguous. Relationships Jesse and Freddy's relationship is intended to have a homo-erotic subtext with Freddy representing Jesse's fear of 'coming out'. Commentators point to the lack of interest Jesse shows in Lisa and his retreat to Ron's bedroom after a failed attempt at having sex with her, implying Ron is the object of Jesse's affection. At one point in the film, he also ends up in a gay S&M club where he is confronted by his homosexual gym teacher, Schneider. This plot is not made obvious in the film though Krueger-actor, Robert Englund and writer David Chaskin both admit to the concealed subtext, indicating that the casting of openly-gay actor Mark Patton to play the role was intentional. Trivia *His fate at the end of the film is ambiguous, but Mark Patton believes that Jesse is alive. *Jesse, along with Maggie and Lori, are the only main protagonists who are in a single movie and do not appear again. *Jesse is the only main Elm Street character that is male. The other protagonists (Nancy, Alice, Kristen, Lori & Maggie) are all female. *Jesse is one of the 2 people that Freddy possesses, the other is Bill Freeburg. *Jesse is the first known male survivor of Freddy Krueger. A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (novelization) A Nightmare on Elm Steeet 2: Freddy's Revenge (book adaptation by Bob Italia) Jesse's Lost Journal In Jesse's Lost Journal, it is explicitly stated that he is gay. Navigation Category:Boyfriends Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge characters Category:Unknown Fate Category:Children Category:Film characters Category:Characters Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge Category:Primary protagonists Category:Alive Category:Male characters Category:Freddy Krueger's hosts Category:Jesse's Lost Journal characters